


Love Diary

by ZekiHan



Category: Jojo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:28:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22435660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZekiHan/pseuds/ZekiHan
Summary: ※有说法称阿佛洛狄特的是在克洛诺斯将父亲乌拉诺斯的生殖器抛进海里时产生的泡沫里诞生的。
Relationships: Giorno Giovanna/ Diego Brando
Kudos: 5





	Love Diary

这是乔鲁诺第三百八十七次在上学路上偶遇了迪亚哥。

即使他们住在同一个街区、同一栋房子里的同一层楼，但他们从未在清晨一起出过家门。迪亚哥很少留在家里吃完早餐，她总是喜欢在街角的蛋糕店买一份羊角面包，顺便打包一杯提神用的加浓美式，然后背着书包匆匆忙忙地赶往车站。

乔鲁诺骑着自行车从公交车下穿过时悄悄朝车厢内抬起了头。迪亚哥抓着扶手，正在努力借着车窗的反光整理自己鬓角边打卷的碎发。装着咖啡与面包的纸袋正随着车辆的颠簸轻轻晃动，食物的香味在她的鼻尖不断摇曳。她忽然听见窗外响起一声清脆的自行车铃，迎着阳光穿行而过的男孩儿在意瞬间与她四目相对。迪亚哥扭过脸假装阅读车厢内张贴的牙膏广告，以余光偷偷捕捉到了乔鲁诺脸上的微笑。

“白痴。”

她咬着嘴唇，低声抱怨了一句。蜜桃味的润唇膏融化在她的舌端，她在这阵突如其来的甜味里甩了甩脑袋，试图驱散耳边的灼烫。自行车上的乔鲁诺已经消失在了前方的十字路口，她探出舌尖再一次碰了碰自己的上唇。

乔鲁诺在接吻时会喜欢蜜桃味的嘴唇吗？

如果他不喜欢，那她就不和他接吻了。

她摸了摸校服口袋里那个光滑的小塑料管，不开心地撅了噘嘴。

迪亚哥趁着老师写板书的时候从教室后门溜了出去，来到卫生间抽烟。她含着烟卷，松了松出门前扎得太紧的头发。制服裙子被她改短到膝盖以上，露出一小截白皙的大腿。从隔间里出来的女孩儿背着她翻了翻白眼，低声骂了她一句“婊子”。

她笑了笑，今天份的嫉妒她已经成功收到了。她故意撩开自己的裙摆，挑衅一般冲着对方扭了扭屁股，以印在内裤上显眼的“FUCK YOU”字样痛快地回击了不自量力的对手。战胜了讨人厌的家伙，迪亚哥满意地看着对方悻悻地离开了这里。她咬开香烟滤嘴里的爆珠，被浓烈的薄荷味呛得咳嗽了起来。

乔鲁诺什么都不知道，他是个白痴、傻子、呆瓜、不开窍的木头，她变着花样狠狠地把乔鲁诺数落了一顿，又忍不住从口袋里摸出了那张相片。

这张相片是乔鲁诺的一张证件照，被贴在校园公告栏的竞赛荣誉榜上。她在某天放学后趁着天黑人少，擅自用美工刀把它裁了下来。

他究竟什么时候才能明白？

她摁灭手里的烟，郁闷地跺了跺脚。

在乔鲁诺放学去骑自己的自行车前，迪亚哥已经用一颗大头针戳破了自行车后轮的轮胎。这样，乔鲁诺就只能步行或是坐公交车回去。她只需要掐准时间在校门口“偶遇”到他，就能和他一起回家了。

金色的男孩儿从学校里出来的时候，她正心不在焉地敷衍着一位追求者的搭讪。她不耐烦地拒绝了对方邀她周六外出的请求，悄悄跟到了乔鲁诺的身后。

在上车之前，乔鲁诺都没能发现她。她从车门挤到了乔鲁诺站着的地方，借着车身的摇晃装作无意地撞了撞他。

“没想到我们居然在同一辆车上。”

男孩儿笑了笑，在车辆的急刹车里扶住了她差点摔倒的身体。

“小心，抓着扶手吧，不然很容易摔倒的。”

“我知道了。”

她冷淡地看着窗外，并没有在乔鲁诺的建议声中采取行动。

“如果够不到扶手的话，可以抓着我的胳膊。”

迪亚哥依旧绷着脸，最终还是从善如流地拽住了他的袖口。

这是一个陷阱，他明明在今早上学时才看到车厢里握着扶手的迪亚哥，可迪亚哥似乎还没有反应过来有这么一回事。

他努力抑制嘴角痉挛般想要勾动的冲动，他已经成功地套取到了迪亚哥一直极力在他面前隐藏的心事。

下个星期学校会举行化装舞会，她还没想好自己要装扮成女巫还是吸血鬼。通常情况下，这种事她都会和乔鲁诺商量，等他们确定好自己的角色之后，再由乔纳森开车带他们一起去买需要用的东西。迪亚哥藏在走廊的角落，透过窗户朝乔鲁诺班里望去，黑板前的老师还在喋喋不休地拖堂。乔鲁诺刚刚补好的自行车胎又被她偷偷戳成了筛子，她看了一眼腕上的手表，抱着手臂靠在了墙上。

教室的门终于开了，她探出脑袋在鱼贯而出的人群里寻找乔鲁诺的踪影。乔鲁诺没有出来，她来到窗台边上向他的座位看去，乔鲁诺的身影被挡住了，他的课桌前正站着一个女孩儿。

两人相谈甚欢，女孩儿在说话间已经笑得快要俯下了身。她用圆珠笔向他指了指习题册上的一道练习题，乔鲁诺接过对方递来的笔，向她解答了起来。

乔鲁诺没有发现窗外的她。他的表情温柔耐心，面对女孩的反复提问，他并没有表现出任何的厌烦。迪亚哥克制住想用拳头砸窗的想法，在乔鲁诺和煦的笑容里从窗边离开了。

乔鲁诺从来没有对她这样微笑过。

她脚步匆匆地走下楼梯，把那颗用来折磨乔鲁诺自行车胎的图钉扔进了垃圾桶。

她坐在浴缸里，向浴室墙壁上的白瓷吹起手上的泡沫。她关掉扔在置衣篮旁的CD播放机，不想再去听那些甜到发腻的情歌。迪亚哥把脸埋在水面以下，只露出一双眼睛，在水中咕噜噜地吹出一行泡泡。迪亚哥今晚没有吃饭，在迪奥把一盘盘碳化的牛排端上餐桌时，她就回到了自己的房间。与其留在餐厅看迪奥和乔纳森肉麻地打情骂俏、吃迪奥精心烹制出的生化武器，她更愿意和自己呆在一起。

更何况，她今晚不想看到乔鲁诺。

从图书馆借来的星座画本已经超过了借阅期限，这些日子里她还迷上了塔罗牌和占卜罗盘。迪奥常会在十一点左右来卧室检查她是否已经熄灯睡觉，她举着手电藏在被子里一遍遍重解塔罗算阵，却始终得不到期盼中的结果。

她用手指蘸着水，边刷牙边在起雾的镜子上画没有五官的火柴人，在它的头顶上添上了三个圈。最后，却又在它的身上打了一个大大的叉。

单方面的冷战持续整整三天，她对乔鲁诺一起上下学的邀请充耳不闻。男孩儿一脸无措，被她孤零零地扔在楼梯口。迪亚哥蹲在玄关系好鞋带，在离开时故意大声地带上了门。常去的那家蛋糕店大门紧闭，玻璃橱窗上张贴着一张停业通知。没有更多的时间留给迪亚哥赶去别的地方买早餐，她饿着肚子来到学校，又在教室门口撞见了正在等她的乔鲁诺。

她仍然拒绝和他说话，在走进教室的时候狠狠地撞开了他的肩。乔鲁诺手上的咖啡差点溅了出来，他只好摆脱迪亚哥的同学将买来的早餐放在了她的桌子上。

纸质咖啡杯上用记号笔画着一个简笔画版的跳跳虎，她曾很多次在乔鲁诺的课本上看到这样的卡通形象。果酱三明治和倒空的咖啡杯被她一起扔进了垃圾箱。她摁住正在“咕咕”抗议的胃部，教室里正在闲聊的男孩儿们朝她靠了过来，向她打探起来她对化装舞会的安排。

“你应该化妆成维纳斯，迪亚哥，你绝对有和她相媲美的资格。”

“我不喜欢维纳斯，”她不耐烦地回答道，“她是根鸡巴变的。”

化装舞会对她而言已经没有了任何吸引力，她没有在周六和乔鲁诺他们一起去商店选购角色扮演所需的材料。乔纳森的车已经开出了院子，她在后排的乔鲁诺扭头望向她卧室的窗户时迅速地拉上了窗帘。整栋房子里没有第二个人，她来到迪奥的房间，从梳妆台上拿走了她的化妆包。

腮红要怎么涂才不会让自己的脸颊看起来像是两个同时变红的交通灯？怎么根据今天穿的衣服来挑选要抹的口红？什么样的眉型更能衬托双眼的动人？花花绿绿的时尚杂志在她床下堆成了两沓，她认真研习着这些花哨的技巧，只是为了在与乔鲁诺擦肩而过的时候得到一声来自他的赞美。

“爱会让你光彩动人，成为最美丽的女神。”

杂志里被她折了角的那一页以加粗字号在页面正中央展示出了这样一句宣言。然而，她合上书，在看到乔鲁诺和那个女孩儿那么亲密的时候，她就注定已经不再是女神阿佛洛狄特了。她开始回忆那个女生的模样，也许乔鲁诺更喜欢棕发而不是金发，更喜欢浅褐色的眼睛，而不是湖蓝色。她在镜子前仔细端详着自己的脸，用双手托了托自己的胸，朝后挺了挺自己的屁股。她是漂亮的，再怎么看都是比那个竞争对手漂亮许多的。究竟，究竟是对方身上的哪一种特质深深吸引住了乔鲁诺？又或者是她和乔鲁诺一起生活了太久，已经让他对自己太过熟悉，使他丧失了对她其他的感觉？

乔鲁诺在上楼的时候刻意放轻脚步，趁迪亚哥没有发现的时候躲在了她没有关严的门外。

她剪短了头发，仿照老电影里的女孩儿那样将头发编成了两条金色的鱼骨，用缎带在发尾系出珍珠色的蝴蝶结。迪亚哥踢开脚上的拖鞋，黄色碎花的蓝底裙子在她轻快的脚步间晃了几下。她拎着裙子，穿着棉质的白色短袜，在地板上翩翩起舞，因受潮而上翘的木地板在她打转的脚尖下发出闷响。迪亚哥将一盘磁带放进书桌上的录音机，按下了播放键。乔鲁诺辨认出了这支曲子，站在门外跟着哼唱起了这首《玫瑰人生》。迪亚哥的裙摆轻轻一转，在音乐声中为他开出了一朵蓝色的花。她从口袋里拿出了一张相片，乔鲁诺模模糊糊地看见了照片上的人额头前圈形的刘海。

迪亚哥把它捏在指间，皱了皱眉，最后却闭着眼睛吻了过去。

何必吻我的照片呢。

为什么不来直接亲吻我？

衬衫的胸口处不知何时黏上了一片深褐色的污渍，乔鲁诺用手指挑了挑，才发现原来是兜里的巧克力在包装纸里化开变软，渗了出来。就像是被他心脏中因迪亚哥而爱意翻涌的热度所融化了一般。

迪亚哥今天仍然不肯留在餐厅和他们一起吃饭。她从冰箱里拿走了两个橙子，外加一盒酸奶，只身溜进了花园。洗完盘子的乔鲁诺在院子里四处找她，最后终于在车库发现了正躲在里面在玩塔罗牌的迪亚哥。

她今天心情不好，他看得出来。迪亚哥收起了面前的卡片，撇着嘴从地上站了起来。她依旧没有穿鞋，脚上的袜子都变成了浅灰色。乔鲁诺在她与自己错身而过的时候拉住了她，她挣扎了几下，露出一副生气的表情，看起来就像是一只想要咬人的猫咪。

“你不开心吗？”

“和你有什么关系。”

他没有为她的新发型和新裙子做出任何表示，没有赞美她的漂亮。她生气地走在乔鲁诺前面，坐在了秋千上。晒了一整个下午的草地泛出一阵属于夏天的草腥味，乔鲁诺在温热的晚风里俯下身直视着迪亚哥眉毛之下那两片清澈的蓝海，想凑上去亲吻她正向下垂着的嘴唇。

“我做了什么让你不开心的事吗？”

她不回答，只是用脚尖踢了踢草坪上盛开的白色洋甘菊。

“化装舞会的事情，你打算怎么办？”

“我不想参加了。”

“为什么。我们每年不是都...”

“和你无关，往后的化装舞会你和你的女朋友一起去参加就好。”

“女朋友？”

“是啊，你们前几天不是还卿卿我我地在教室里研究习题吗？你们的感情看上去真的很不错啊。”

乔鲁诺哭笑不得，他终于明白迪亚哥为什么会在这几天里开始突然冷落他。他握住女孩儿单薄的肩膀，无视她的反抗，亲了亲她的耳朵。

“她不是我的女朋友，我真正的女朋友现在正在生气，而我只好给予她我的亲吻，靠这种方法来讨好她。”

迪亚哥睁大眼睛，双颊不争气地飘来两片红晕。她推了推乔鲁诺的胸口，试图通过拉开距离来掩盖自己的紧张。乔鲁诺没有让她得逞，他拉着迪亚哥从秋千上站了起来，将自己的双手在她的身后环成了一个圈。

“我不会答应你的。”

“如果你不答应我，我就会在今晚死去。”

他眨了眨自己的绿眼睛，认真地说道。

“你不爱我的话，我会枯萎的。”

“少来这一套。”

她撇过脸，躲过乔鲁诺令她心跳如雷的微笑，默许他接着吻了自己另一边的耳朵。

乔鲁诺最近这段时间会在放学后留在学校操场和短跑队一起为运动会的到来而训练接力，而迪亚哥也开始频繁来到看台，假装看操场上啦啦队员们练习跳操。她趴在操场围栏上嚼着嘴里的泡泡糖，在乔鲁诺朝赛道这边跑来的时候吹出一个粉红色的巨大泡泡，用来遮掩自己正在微笑的下半张脸。这样的掩饰毫无意义，远处而来的乔鲁诺已经在她下弯的眼睛里看见了正在发光的星星。

训练结束的时候，迪亚哥已经不见了。跑道边的休息椅上放着一瓶矿泉水，外加一把黑色的长柄雨伞。乔鲁诺朝天边望了一眼，目光所及之处乌云密布，看来马上就要下起暴雨。他不喜欢黑色的雨伞，这样的颜色太过沉闷，他开始想念迪亚哥常撑的那把薄荷蓝色的折叠伞。迪亚哥并没有走得太远，他顶着雨钻到了她的伞下，头上的发卷因雨水的淋湿而散开，变成了三个金色的月牙。

“你不能扔下我自己离开，我会在雨里迷路的。”

“那样最好。”

她故作凶狠地说道，却没有挣开乔鲁诺扣住她五指的右手。

回到家的时候，迪亚哥米白色的帆布鞋被污水晕染成了灰黑色。她脱掉鞋，光着脚和乔鲁诺一起上了楼。她的伞太小，雨水洇湿了乔鲁诺的半个身体，湿漉漉的男孩儿在挡在了迪亚哥的卧室门口，向她索取一个拥抱。

“你身上是湿的。”

“我的嘴唇是干的，如果你不肯拥抱我，那你可以选择吻我。”

她的表情不情不愿，却利落地伸出手拽住乔鲁诺的衬衫领口，踮着脚亲了上去。乔鲁诺在接吻时笑了出来，在她不满的怒视里补偿般将这个吻接着延长了好几秒。

“是蜜桃的味道。”

“你不喜欢？”

“我很喜欢。”

他指了指自己的嘴巴，又对迪亚哥说道：“只要是你的味道，我都很喜欢。”

迪亚哥终于重新开始在傍晚时同他们一起吃饭，乔鲁诺坐在乔纳森的旁边，和他聊起了关于迪奥的事情。

“你当初是怎么爱上我妈妈的呢，爸爸？”

他用叉子叉起一根菠菜，向乔纳森问道。

“我有什么理由不爱上她呢？在我第一次见到她的时候，我就觉得她就是我生命中的女孩儿。”

“看来‘爱’真的是一件很奇妙的事情。”

“没错，总有一天你也会遇到你人生中真正的爱人的，乔鲁诺。”

“我已经遇到了。”

“真的吗？”

他有些不可置信地向乔鲁诺问道。

“真的，我已经遇见她了。”

“她是你在学校的同学吗？”

“这可是个秘密，爸爸。”

厨房里的两姐妹正在争冰箱里最后一盒蓝莓酸奶，餐桌旁坐着的是迪奥的JoJo和迪亚哥的GioGio。

他咬着叉子，对着乔纳森笑了笑。

这是他和她的秘密，是发生在十六岁的夏天里的一场永无结尾的爱情。

**Author's Note:**

> ※有说法称阿佛洛狄特的是在克洛诺斯将父亲乌拉诺斯的生殖器抛进海里时产生的泡沫里诞生的。


End file.
